


Distractions

by everstar81



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Vanguard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everstar81/pseuds/everstar81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one shot about Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard and his...thoughts on his new Hunter (my Guardian)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

He watched her go intently. He knew the other two Vanguards were too caught up in preparing for war to give him any notice, so he stared at her retreating back side and drew a deep sigh lacing his fingers before him.  
As if life as the Vanguard leader for the Hunters wasn't bad enough with a mundane job of handing out missions, rewards and watching other Hunters have fun, now there was Daithi.  
Shorter than a Guardian should be by the Travelers guidelines and more curvy too, her armor clung to her perfectly, silhouetting that pear shaped, caramel tanned Human body, her quickness with a gun and her tenacity wasn't the only thing that got her noticed on the battlefield. And according to her fellow Guardians, the enemies took notice too.  
Like most, Cayde had been taken by her the first moment he laid eyes on Daithi. Her big, dark eyes, framed by think long lashes looking up at him, cheeks rosy with excitement, her full rosy petal lips aching to be kissed. Though Daithi wasn't any loser in the looks department, it was her wit and skill that really caught Cayde up. She didn't whine, or boast or tease (though lately, she had been somewhat of a tease with him) and she sure as hell knew how to carry her own wright.  
Cayde had never been shy about things, he wasn't cocky either. Before the Vanguard, he had been a rock star among the Hunters. But that had been in rearguards to his abilities with a gun and knife. Even though he was centuries old, he hadn't found himself drawn to any woman. Until now. Now that he was a member of the Vanguard and relationships between Vanguard and Guardian were unacceptable. Yet Cayde wasn't all too fond of his job and would give it up for Daithi.  
But another issue remained- Cayde was a Exo. He had been a red blooded Human male once with all the desires and flesh. His Exo body didn't feel desire or want for food, rest or lust. He was built to be fully functional but beyond the curiosity of wanting to know how a Exo peed, even though they didn't need to, he hadn't bothered much with his body functions over the centuries.  
Now along came Daithi, stirring up that long dead part of him he didn't really know how to manage.  
He had tire, just the night before actually. He knew what to do of course. Though his blue alloy cock had responded to touch and enlarged but stroke and pet as he would, nothing happened. Besides being even more frustrated.  
That was until he closed his eyes (as it were) and thought of Daithi, how her waist long cloak would sway back and forth as she ran off, giving him glimpses of her big, juicy behind, how her chest armor would rise and fall quickly while she told him of the fights and discoveries during her missions, but it was the memory of leading her on a mission where he had to watch her ride her Sparrow that caused Caydes pent up desire to erupt.  
Peering down at his hand, Cayde was surprised to find it covered with silvery thick globs of goo.  
“Well, I'll be damned!” he chuckled.  
Watching her leave now, Cayde took in every curve and movement, wishing he hadn't taken the night shift for Ikora days before.


End file.
